uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 61
London Buses route 61 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, United Kingdom. The service is currently contracted to Selkent. History The route 61 began on 11 October 1950 and provided a service between Eltham and Bromley. The route was operated at Bromley Garage (TB) by RT-type buses. The route ran from Eltham to Bromley Garage Monday to Saturday and Sunday ran from Eltham to Bromley North. The current PVR was Monday to Saturday 10RT and Sunday 8RT. In early May 1956 the route was diverted around Chislehurst, (via Belmont Lane). The current PVR was Monday to Friday 11RT, Saturday 13RT and Sunday 8RT. By 16 October 1957 the route was revised around the Bromley area, Monday to Saturday and Sunday afternoons the route ran from Eltham to Bromley North Station, Sunday mornings ran from Eltham to Bromley Garage. The current PVR was Monday to Friday 13RT, Saturday 14RT and Sunday 7RT. 1960s On 31 December 1966 the route was full time between Bromley Garage and Bromley North Station. The current PVR was Monday to Friday 13RT, Saturday 7RT and Sunday 5RT. On 15 July 1972 the 61 was converted to OPO (O'ne '''P'erson 'O'peration) using Daimler Fleetline buses. The Saturday service was also withdrawn between Chislehurst and Eltham; this was replaced by the 227. The current PVR was 13 on Mondays to Fridays, 6 on Saturdays, and 4 on Sundays. By 18 May 1974 the Saturday service between Chislehurst and Eltham was now back in full time operation. The PVR was increased to 9DMS on Saturday. On 29 September 1979 the route was converted to small deck operation which was operated by Leyland Nationals (LS). The current PVR was 14. 1980s On 16 August 1986 a company called Metrobus took over the route from London Transport, they operated the 61 from their Orpington depot (MB) by various types of double deckers, but you did still get a few single deck operations. There was a few changes to the route of the 61 Monday to Saturday ran from Chislehurst to Bromley North Station and Sunday ran from Eltham to Bromley North Station. 1990s By 19 January 1991 the route was withdrawn between Chislehurst and Eltham fully. By 2 December 1995, Metrobus lost the contact to Centrewest. They operated the 61 from their Swanley Garage (SJ). The route was still under double deck operation. The current PVR was 11DD Monday to Saturday and 3DD Sunday. On 3 March 1996 the Sunday service was converted to single deck operation and the Monday to Saturday operation was ran by Volvo Olympians. The current PVR was 11 Monday to Friday, 10 on Saturday, and 3 on Sunday. By 2002 the operation was now called First Centrewest and they converted the route to low-floor double deck operation Monday to Sunday by VT type buses. The PVR in August 2006 was 12 Monday to Friday, 11 on Saturday, and 6 on Sunday. On 2 December 2006 First lost the contract to Selkent and they operate the route from their Bromley Garage (TB) which they took over quite a few years ago, they also bought some brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 buses for the route. The average journey time is between 30 and 55 minutes. The frequency is every 15 minutes Monday to Saturday, Sunday and evenings every 20 minutes and Sunday evenings run every 30 minutes. Current route Route departing Bromley North * '''Bromley North Station * Tweedy Road * Kentish Way * Elmfield Road * Bromley High Street * Bromley South Station * Masons Hill * Bromley Common * Hastings Road * Farnborough Common * Locksbottom * Crofton Road * Orpington Station * Station Road * Orpington High Street * Chislehurst Road * Goodmead Road * Perry Hall Road * Chislehurst Road * Petts Wood * Chislehurst Road * Orpington Road * St Paul’s Cray Road * Royal Parade * Centre Common Road * Chislehurst High Street * Albany Road * Green Lane * Chislehurst Gordon Arms Route departing Chislehurst * Chislehurst Gordon Arms * Green Lane * Heathfield Lane * Loop Road * Centre Common Road * St Paul’s Cray Road * Orpington Road * Chislehurst Road * Petts Wood * Chislehurst Road * Perry Hall Road * Orpington High Street * Station Road * Orpington Station * Crofton Road * Locksbottom * Farnborough Common * |Hastings Road * Bromley Common * Masons Hill * Bromley South Station * Bromley High Street * Elmfield Road * Kentish Way * Widmore Road * East Street * West Street * College Road * Tweedy Road * Bromley North Station See also *List of bus routes in London *Selkent External links * Transport for London * London Bus Routes * London Bus Routes Fotopic * Full Timetable (PDF) Category:Bus routes in London Category:Transport in Bromley